


Force and Faculty

by Knorkel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Finn is Mr Wickham, Happy Ending, Humor, Pride and Prejudice References, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knorkel/pseuds/Knorkel
Summary: “If you say so, my lord”, Rey replied sarcastically with a curtsy as she moved away to finish her shift. “For all your breeding and looks, your defect is apparently a propensity to hate everybody. Would you mind doing it somewhere other than my kitchen?”“And yours,” he replied with a stiff smile, “is to wilfully misunderstand them.”Pride and Prejudice in a restaurant!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

_Part 1._

_The restaurant awakens._

It is a truth universally acknowledged in the world of barista management, that any competent manager in possession of a decent resume, must be in need of a chef with technical competence. 

However little is known of such a manager to the staff of the chain of local grills, upon his or her arrival he is immediately considered to be property of one of the restaurants in need of book-keeping and financial decision-making.

“My dear mister Solo”, said the franchise-owner Leia Organa to her stakeholder and confidant, “have you heard that there is a new applicant for a middle management position?”

Mister Solo replied that he had not.

“But there is”, continued lady Organa, “I just heard from the headhunting office. She told me all about it over the phone.”

Mister Solo made no answer. 

“Do you not know who it is who has recently been made available?” Cried lady Organa impatiently.

“You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it.”

This was invitation enough. 

“Why my dear, you must know of the big chain of ice cream shops that have expanded so rapidly across the country, all kinds of flavours and enhancements. “The Empire”, merely the name alone tells the tale of their costumer reach. And now, one of their most prized managers are available for hire, it is an opportunity we simply must seize before one of our competitors do.”

“What is his name?”

“Armitage Hux.”

“Did he quit or was he fired?”

“Oh, he quit, I am quite sure dear. A man of great competence, I have been told. Quite strict and professional. Oh, what a fine thing for one of our restaurants!”

“Really? Why so?”

“My dear mister Solo”, replied his boss, “how can you be so tiresome? You must realis e I plan to hire him as manager for one of our establishments. I would have you approach him as soon as is feasible.”

“I see no occasion for that, you and the local personell may go, or you could just send one of the chefs by them self, which may in fact be better. After all, he may be mistaken and initially believe he is to work directly with you, and be left utterly disappointed.”

“My dear, you flatter me. I certainly have had my fair share of burger-flipping, but I don’t pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has a full set of restaurants to manage she cannot be tangled up in the everyday business. No, you must go, if not for the business then for the employees. It will seem desperate if I go at it, rather than sending an envoy. Besides, the other shoddy joints nearby are already planning on visiting, so we must also do so, with urgency!”

“Oh I am sure mister Hux will be quite pleased to see you, even more so as you are the owner. If you do visit, make sure you throw in a good word for Rey while you are there.”

“I desire to do no such thing; Rey is not a bit better than the others. She is no better at the food prep than Finn, nor does she have the easy way with customers as Poe. But you are always giving her the preference!”

“They have none of them much to recommend to them”, replied mister Solo, “they are silly and lazy like other employees. But Rey has something more of a quickness about her, and I suspect that half of the kitchen equipment is only functional per her tinkering.”

“Oh how you enjoy vexing me! Have you no compassion for my poor earnings? We could have twenty good managers available, yet you would call none of them to interviews…”

“Depend on it, my dear, that when they are twenty I will call on them all.”

Mister Solo was such an odd mixture of wryness and easy temper that after several years in business together had left Leia Organa unable to understand his character. He had already made the necessary connections for setting up an interview, as although he did not see the pressing need of Mrs Organa, he knew that in time the manager post would have to be filled… either by outside competence or if one of their own possibly could be compelled to rise to the task.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey had been obliged, by the scarcity of competence in the other employees, to spend the last half an hour trying to get the freezer operational again after Poe in a rushed manner kicked the wires loose as he stressed through the restaurant. During part of that time, the very reason for the frantic atmosphere had been conversing to her right by the counter, near enough for her to overhear most topics explored. Admittedly, she could find little fault with the new manager, although she suspected he would have to drop the presumption of distant overseer if he truly wanted to be a part of the operation. He seemed amiable enough, if a bit stiff and overly rigid. 

What puzzled her for the better part of her tinkering was rather his companion, and more specifically what the gentleman (which he clearly regarded himself as), was presently doing at their restaurant. He showed no interest in his friends’ activities, and as far as Rey was aware Hux was the only one offered the prize of employment.

“Come, Kylo, I must have you look over the books. I hate to see you sitting around by yourself in such a manner. You had much better engage yourself in activity.”

“I shall certainly not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with the dealings of the place. At an assembly such as this, it would be insupportable. Whoever jotted down those poor excuses for book-keeping hardly grasped the larger picture, and thus going over their work would be nothing but punishment to me.”

Rey, who amongst other things had been forced to dabble in keeping the books balanced these last few understaffed months, followed the conversation from under the desk. It would have been insulting, had it not been quite so obvious that the mans’ pride obscured any real impression he may have formed. She would have a grand time recounting the fellows’ snobbery over drinks later, with her colleagues.

From her position under the desk she formed a rather substantial impression of the two gentlemen during the afternoon, and found it equally remarkable how well Poe seemed to get along with the new manager – his baffling nervousness none withstanding – and the low profile Finn kept. Usually he was always looking for an opportunity to seize any chance to converse with her, no matter how brief of or how indisposed she was at the time. Perhaps he was unwilling to traverse past the moody gentleman at the desk, and frankly she could hardly fault him in that regard. Having had the displeasure of listening to his sour remarks throughout the day, she considered a strategy of avoidance to be well employed. Hopefully she would have the option to enlist his thoughts on the strange new hire and his friend over drinks later on.

“There is something quaint about a smaller establishment,” Hux commented as he shuffled the papers together. “Not much in term of costs goes towards rent, and the transactions with the customers are quick and pleasant I find. ”

Rey noted to herself that Hux, although not wrong in his statement, had not himself handled any such transaction during the afternoon.

“The power of doing anything with quickness is always much prized by the possessor, and often without any attention to the imperfection of the performance,” remarked mister Ren without trying to hide his disdain. “This entire establishment is a testament to that very thing, equipment just short of failing, a floor in such poor shape that getting it properly cleaned up likely would break it into pieces.”

Rey, finding it unbearable to let this insufferable man continue to criticize things he clearly held no more than a poor grasp on, pushed herself out from under the desk and regarded him with a disapproving glare. Hux left them there, as he retired to the back office with the papers. 

“Naturally, the state of things must be a disgrace to someone as dignified as yourself, clearly you would have little trouble getting the wires set up and coolers synchronized.”

“Rather, I would not cling to a useless past that serves no purpose, especially one that is so clearly beyond saving. Kill it if you have to, I say.”

“So speaks a man of privilege,” Rey retorted, “who prefers to break rather than mend that which is really easily saved. Pray tell, is this your strategy for all venues of life, or merely those you are truly ill qualified for?”

“My good breeding and ability would compensate even for the state of this place, I assure you!” Rey was surprised by how easy it was to get a rise out of the man, and the darkening of his eyes and flare of temper amused her even as his tone was startling. “I would bring order to this rabble,” he continued with poorly restrained voice, “and were it so my desire it would require hardly any effort at all. But I loathe this sorry excuse for a restaurant, and seeing its potential realized is not my task.”

“If you say so, my lord,” Rey replied sarcastically with a curtsy as she moved away to finish her shift. “For all your breeding and looks, your defect is apparently a propensity to hate everybody. Would you mind doing it somewhere other than my kitchen?”

“And yours,” he replied with a stiff smile, “is to wilfully misunderstand them.”

Unsure of the meaning of his last comment, which had seemed less hostile (if still as moody and petulant as ever) she took leave and went to the pub.


	3. Chapter 3

_“_ Oh Rey, must you always set out to offend to ones easiest to offend?”

Rey, whom had been expecting the deflection merely raised an eyebrow as she sipped her brew. 

“Hardly an accurate description, considering you are the one who usually fly off the handle when the costumers send back their dishes, no matter how reasonable their complaints may be.”

“Well, arguably “well-done” steak is an abomination, and the heresy of insisting on it must be quelled for the good of society.”

“You say that, Poe, but one could make a similar argument for serving meat so raw it might well still be alive. Regardless, had you been forced to listen to his endless triad of derogatory nonsense you probably would have conceded that some degree of heresy likely was afoot.”

“Well, it was the first day, surely mister Hux can be excused for wanting the support of a friend for such an occasion. I would be nervous, at the very least.”

Rey regarded him with amused eyes, and was pondering whether or not to prod her friend regarding his obvious flustered ways around the new manager when Finn joined the party. 

“Evening, friends,” he greeted them in his usual way. Civil yet warm. Rey really liked that about him. “All survived the arrival of new management, then?”

“So it would seem,” replied Rey, “although I am not sure Poe is entirely recovered as of yet.”

“Well, considering one of you were hiding under a desk, and the other seemed to spend as much time away from the thick of things as possible, I think myself being slightly more high strung than you two can be excused.”

“Such bravery in the face of true danger as yours,” Finn remarked solemnly, “surely we cannot be expected to be as calm and composed as yourself.”

“That all being well and true,” Rey mused, now with her eyes on Finn, “I do declare that you did indeed spend a suspicious amount of time out of sight today, Finn. Pray tell, why might that be?”

“Could it not be that I was occupied with a pressing tasks, much like yourself?” He answered with a charming smile, as usual, but Rey could spot the subtle avoidance just the same.

“Perhaps, but I find the explanation a poor fit for your temper and usual routine. I would find it suitable for you to show us your hand, rather than mocking Poe for his hardships during the past day.”

“Was that not what you were doing, albeit in a more circumspect manner when I arrived?”

Poe, who was bluntly put not the sharpest knife in the kitchen, looked offended at the prospect that this might have transpired. 

“Our pleasant banter is of no concern to the question at hand, either you respond to my query or I will be forced to assume the most dreadful answer imaginable.”

“You don’t want her to do that,” Poe interjected, “she has quite spectrum of imagination at her disposal.”

“Fine, fine, although I would be most interested to hear what the most sordid thing imaginable for me would be according to the lady,” he gave her a smile just short of a wink, that left her with a pleasant if manageable tingling in her lower stomach. “If you must know, I have crossed paths with a certain Kylo Ren at an earlier date, and I’d rather not revisit that particular relationship if it can be avoided.”

“Why, so you have access to relevant gossip and planned on withholding this,” Poe scolded him, only partially joking. “This must be immediately rectified.”

“Yes, as you insist I shall of course volunteer what I know, though it may make you less inclined to turn up to work tomorrow.”

“A harrowing tale, then?” Rey wondered as she took another swig of her brewage.

“If by harrowing you mean unfair and poorly handled, then yes.”

He huddled closer to the others, and Rey remarked with some amusement on how his leg repeatedly bumped his into hers – hardly an accident. With slightly lower voice for dramatic effect, he went over his past dealings with Mister Ren. 

Apparently Finn had been employed by the First Order section of the Empire franchise some time ago, and had actually been under direct management of Kylo Ren. They followed with great interest as Finn disclosed to them previously known parts of his past, and they made the appropriate gasps or cries of outrage when he detailed how he had been passed up for a promised promotion and raise, because Kylo Ren had been enraged by jealously over how quickly he gained rank in the corporation.

“It does indeed sound like a petty vendetta,” Rey remarked and shook her head as he finished. “But surely you should not let his presence dictate where you go now? If anything, he should be made revealed as the arrogant man-child he is.”

“And I am sure he will be,” Finn replied evenly, “but it will not be by me. This affair, as unpleasant as it is, is the past and I have left it behind me.”

“Sure, and that is good and all, but it is still irksome that he just sits around our restaurant, looking down at everyone without even being a customer,” Poe complained sourly. 

“Well, if anything this evening has left me with less cordial feelings toward the man than before, which is something of a feat,” Rey commented drily. “With luck though, he will be heading back to his city-office by tomorrow, and we will be spared further exposure to his haughty airs.”

They drank to that, hopeful but unaware of what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Rey was utterly flabbergasted to find that although Mister Hux was looking over the finances at the office with Lady Organa, the glowering, sulky manifestation of Kylo Ren was still present in her kitchen work-space. After a brief inner debate, she elected to simply ignore the man, as she had a busy day ahead of her and her priories did not make room for sour-looking, dark haired gentlemen whose scowls seemed to continue all the way down to the shard chin-bones. She resolved that should he disturb her work be it with words or action, she would see him off without a moment’s hesitation, and took great pleasure in imagining the scene carried out.

Kylo Ren however, ignored her in turn. Strangely it did not prove the relief she had expected, as the confrontation she had seen as to prepare so thoroughly in her mind now never was granted the relief of being played out. Besides, if the insufferable man was not there to disturb her day, what WAS he there for? Eventually she could contain herself no longer, and demanded to know what he was occupying himself with.

“Just some technical modifications, surely of no interest to yourself,” he replied without taking his eyes off the piece of metal he was manipulating. 

“And, since it indeed is of no interest to me – what so ever – I would like to know why it is being done here, in my kitchen!”

“As a favour to Hux, whom I hold in the highest regard.”

“It is a favour to sit around here disrupting the work-flow of his soon to be place of employment?”

“It is a favour,” he answered with a strained voice that betrayed his frustration, “to survey the facilities and see whether this place is worthy of his time.”

“And I take it from the inflection of your voice that you do not consider it worthy of yours.”

He was about to answer but they were interrupted by the shrill tone from the land-line, which Rey after giving Kylo Ren one last disapproving look went over to and responded to. The sound was broken up, but what she could make out was the fact that Poe seemed to running late – either because of traffic or car trouble – and she would have to manage for some time alone. She tried to get a more exact estimation of how long she would have to endure such hardship, but was answered only with static. 

With a sinking feeling she started to realize that in addition to Poe’s absence, she could hardly take for granted that Finn would actually show up, at least not on time. He had had a few pints too many last night, and she had a nagging suspicion that the hangover would in no way motivate the man to put himself through the potential reintroduction to mister Ren.

Damnit. Damn it all.

“I shall retire from the kitchen, as clearly I have been found unwittingly imposing.” Rey quelled the immediate impulse to point out that had he been doing it unwittingly, then he certainly had not much wit at all to his disposal. Desperate times called for restraint, no matter how unpleasant. “I can continue my work, as well as serving my friend from the side-booth in the diner.”

“Yes, I mean, no! Wait!” Rey cringed at the frantic desperation laid bare in her voice. It had to be today, when the truckers passed through town and the rare occurrence of fully seated tables were inevitable. “If you must lurk about, make yourself useful, at least.”

Her only response was a raised eyebrow, which infuriated her further. Yet, she had little choice.

“Please,” she finally squeezed out, mortified at her predicament. “Please, I need an extra pair of hands.”

She could scarcely believe that moments ago she had been looking for a chance be rid of the man – well, she still did, but considering the current lack of options or reliable co-workers…

“A great deal to ask of me,” he paused and regarded her with a stiff expression, “but the situation does demand it of me to assist, although it will bear me no pleasure.”

“Thank you,” she mumbled the words, more surprised at her feelings of sudden gratitude rather than the blatant relief. “I did not… never mind. If you would-” she stopped herself and regarded the man with his thundercloud of a face from a new, more practical perspective. 

It was amusing, but not overly helpful. Her first impulse had been to send him out to greet the quests, but that would have been more likely to result in a potential brawl than tips. Damn it, she didn’t have Poe’s easy way with people, but today there was no helping it.

Unfortunately, that would mean…

“What?” He asked, regarding her with a sceptical eye. 

“If you would handle the kitchen, I would be… much obliged,” she finally finished, horrified at the prospect of leaving the overgrown child unsupervised with her machines.

“Hardly a fitting task, but as there are no true challenges to be had, I assume I must concede to use my powers in such a capacity.”

His “powers”. Sigh.

“If it is not so that your vanity and pride forbids that you be out of sight for an hour or so, yes, that is what would be required.” She decided to gamble on a bit of reversed psychology, seeing how his proneness to foul modes seemed to be matched by an and equal degree of dimness. “And I assume you to harbour no such weakness.”

“Vanity is a weakness, indeed.” He paused and pushed out his not inconsiderable chest (Rey took note of well manged pecs, then again she assumed he probably had little else constructive to fill his day with), “but pride, where there is a real superiority of mind and power, pride will always be under good regulation.”

“Of course, of course. Now, please, regulate it from the stove over there, I can hear the first costumers arriving.”

“Very well but it will-”

“Yes, yes, I know. No pleasure what so ever.”

End of part 1.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 2.  
The last barista.

“So, you deign to actually show your face, I am equal parts awe and surprise.”

They had closed just a few minutes ago, and Kylo had left on his motorcycle (she should have understood that he would of course have chosen the most ridiculous mode of transportation available). All things put together Rey was actually in a good mood, something she thoroughly repressed to give Poe his much deserved scolding over showing up at the end of the day.

“I am sorry, really, I am.”

“You say that, but you are grinning. I find it excessively insulting and offensive.”

“Well, you see, after I spoke with you-”

“Briefly and barely, without giving me any real indication of when to expect you.”

“Yes, well after that I decided I should try and reach Armitage- I mean mister Hux, on account of it looking quite… bad me being gone with him just starting out as boss…”

Rey took in Poe’s dishevelled appearance, joyous gay demeanour in spite of his late arrival and draw some obvious, if lewd conclusions.

“On first name basis with the manager, I see?”

“Yes, well… we got along famously yesterday…”

“Uh-huh. She paused for a moment, and had him squirm briefly before her gaze. But not quite as cordial as first name basis, if I recall. Could it be that he offered you some sort of assistance with your traffic-predicament?”

“Actually-”

“And could it be, possibly, that the two of you managed to get distracted on the way here, leaving me along during the biggest rush of the month.”

The fellows blushing was all the confirmation she needed.

“God Poe, he’s been here what, a day?”

“Two, but he is so earnest we got to know each other thoroughly, I feel like we’ve known one another for ages!”

“I bet…” she sighed. “Really, I am quite happy for you, just concerned that perhaps romanticising the boss is not the smartest play in the long run.”

“Fair enough, but one must seize life when it presents itself.”

“Oh the images,” lamented Rey rolling her eyes. “It sounds like you seized more than that. Besides, I am still furious at my abandonment, regardless of your conquests!”

“Fair and true, as you should be. I’ll make it up to you. And for the record he did most of the grapping.”

“Stop, spare it for the people willingly reading your weird fan-fiction online.”

“Besides, I am sure Finns picked up the slack,” he winked at her in a conspiratorial way before he continued, “after all this might have been a nice chance for you to get more “intimately acquainted” without me spoiling the mood.”

“I’ll have you know he was, much like yourself, nowhere to be found, and I have yet to spot him about today.”

She did take a certain satisfaction in hearing Poe choke on the glass of water he just poured himself. At last it validated he understood the horror of manning the restaurant all lonesome on a day such as today.

“By the force, Rey, I am so sorry.” He threw out his hands, still red in the face from the mishap with the water. “How is this place even still standing? And by extension, how the hell are you?”

“I managed, as you can tell, although I had to enlist some… help.”

“What? Whom?”

“You might remember a certain Kylo Ren?”

Poe’s eyes went big as BB-8 droids.

“No!” he said, seemingly equal parts fascinated and shocked. Then a maddened smile crept onto his face and took his lips in possession. “You actually got him to work here?”

“Quite, I find it is easier to set men to task when they are, in fact, present.” She had decided to continue sending disapproving barbs at her friend for the foreseeable future. “As I said, we managed. He was actually surprisingly capable, once properly instructed and put to work.”

She briefly entertained – privately – the thought of what else she might have him put to work on.

“Well, let me just say that from the things I have been regaled from Ari,” of course, the pet names were already in play, “he is a rather difficult colleague, although still employed his current vacation is not engaged by his own volition. What did you have him do.”

“Well, I could not have him engage the customers, his manners are just impossible.”

“Unlike yours…” he immediately interrupted himself at her glare, “sorry, do continue.”

“Yes, well, he mostly managed the grill, and it actually worked out alright. His lightsaber is… somewhat strange, though.”

“Ah yes, Ari told me about it. It is a giant-”

“Piece of genitalia, yes. I am not sure if he realizes it himself. And I have not the faintest idea what the purpose of the side blades are, they seem so impractical.”

“Ah, yes,” Poe commented soberly, “the purpose of balls may indeed seem strange, to the uninitiated, but they are indeed quite the asset if handled with care and accuracy.”

“…By the force, are all boys this way?”

“If by that you mean fascinated by balls, no, a large quantity of us are sadly unware of their majesty. Though I imagine all of us know a thing or two about how to handle a long, red, pulsating-”

Rey put down the box of left-overs with a bang, having the sound cancel out the finishing part of Poe’s sentence. To her massive annoyance she found herself to be – just slightly – blushing. She was immediately reminded that although Poe had not attended his duties during the day, he was still blatantly gossiping rather than compensating for his earlier absence.

“Yes, I know, I know. Good for you.”

“Quite.”

“Now shut up, and make up for your earlier betrayal.”

“Fine, fine. But… at least tell me, will the fellow actually hang around here now, slicing things up in the kitchen for you?”

“No, hardly. Although I must confess I find him more tolerable after today, if no less ridiculous. But I do not expect him to be a regular.” Then again she had not expected to see him here today, either. She pushed the thought away. At some point he must be heading back to his big-city job. The sooner the better.

They had worked surprisingly well together though, and she had neglected to bring his attention to the health-codes when the malfunctioning heater had prompted him to work bare-chested, cutting up the meat with his big, giant…

Anyway. And what was the deal with his motorcycle helmet? It honestly looked far more like some weird mask than actually gear aimed to prevent skull fractures.


	6. Chapter 6

“I still don’t quite see why this task must fall to you, although I am more than happy to supply my assistance.”

“As mister Solo knows I am the only one with an eye for these matters, he wanted me to see if there was anything salvageable in the old place, and I am happy to oblige.” The idea of wasting perfectly good scrap and circuits abhorred Rey mightily.

“As I am happy to oblige you, of course.”

Rey regarded Finn passively from the corner of her eye as he steered the car along the high-way. She had not as of yet decided if his abandonment of her were to be considered forgiven, but having to play chauffeur for her a bit seemed fair recompense, at least in part. Sand from the outskirts of the city sparsely danced before them on the road, but the sight was mostly unhindered. She was thankful that the drop in temperature hadn’t quite struck as of yet, as the place she was heading for certainly would have no heating available. The winds always increased right before true winter struck.

Han Solo had requested of her to see if there were anything salvageable at the old inn that had been shut down ages ago, but still belonged to Lady Organa as part of a larger real-estate deal. Hopefully she would find something to patch up their own boiler with…

“Being happy to oblige when compelled by past misdeeds are more akin to suffering punishment,” she remarked, somewhat dissatisfied by his lack of emotional response so far. Their usual flirtatious behaviour was absent, and she could not be bothered to make the effort at the time to try and rekindle it.

Oh, he had lamented her situation, and apologized profusely, but she had seen none of the uncomfortableness of Poe at her predicament. His composure made her wonder if he was truly genuine in his expression. For all his fault, you always knew what Kylo Ren was thinking. She entertained the thought of playing poker with the man, which brought an amused smile to her lips.

“Then I am happy to suffer, if it must be so,” Finn smoothly remarked as he steered the vehicle of the highway. “As I stated, the decision was mine, but my premonition is still that it was for the best. I doubt either of our tempers could have handled the unwanted reunion, and thus nothing productive would have come of it.”

“Expect myself experiencing such a spectacle – another reason to begrudge you this behaviour!”

They bickered, somewhat playfully, for a while longer, but Rey found her heart was not in it. When Finn dropped her off his pocket-telephone-machine rang, and she found herself relived that he had to hurry back to the restaurant. After all, she wistfully thought, what are men compared to circuits and metal. She would enjoy this solitary time, only she alone and her interests.

For all Finn’s looks and charms, he lacked a presence at times. She still cared for him, quite a bit, but she had started to wonder if perhaps her infatuation had been more a fabrication than true intention of her heart. As if it had somehow been expected of her. Mulling these thoughts over she headed into the old, dilapidated inn. Quite the mess, indeed. She noticed some old beer cans lying around, although what had motivated teenagers to hang around this far away from civilisation she could not phantom.

She spent a while doing inventory of the place, and was pleasantly surprised at the state of some of the gear. This, she could indeed use. The old, bulky equipment would require disassembly however, as only very few parts were relevant and usable.

This was the point at which she realized she had left her toolbox behind at the restaurant.

Cursing her head full of air she pulled out her pocket-telephone-machine, and dialled Finn’s number. At least the drive was not terribly long, although she hated to impose her own shortcomings on others in this fashion. Then, rather than getting Finn’s answering machine she heard an electronical voice explain in her ear that the recipient could not be reached at this time. Suddenly the prospect of being an inconvenience seemed more like a privilege than a hardship.

Hopefully he’ll check the machine when he gets back to the restaurant, Rey reasoned and dialled their place of employment, which she finally reached. The connection was bad, but at least she managed to record an apologetic message this time.

Looking out through one of the soggy windows she found the potential culprit – the earlier gentle veil of sand dancing had increased violently. That would explain the issues of communication, but at this rate she started to wonder if it would even matter if Finn got the message – she was far from sure the road would be traversable.

The idea of having to wait out the storm alone in this hovel put her in a terrible mood, especially since she had nothing to occupy herself with.


	7. Chapter 7

Her sudden relief and boost of spirit did not last, as she realized that the hollering sound of engine outside could not be Finn, returning to whisk her away from the wilderness. However, it was a strangeness to the fact that someone with no business in this abandoned place would find their way onto the dead-end road. Perhaps she could compel the stranger to allow her to ride with them. Furthermore… there was something oddly familiar about the loud, slightly obnoxious (such a noise could easily be mitigated by small technical adjustments, should the owner actually desire it) sound of the engine outside. Yet she could not quite place the sound…

As she opened the door, she was greeted by the ridiculous sight of a man in a weird looking mask, braving the storm. He was, as she already noted earlier, quite fit and muscular, and even adjusting for the strange helmet he fancied there was something intriguing about him. Perhaps he should keep it on, she thought. With his face not visible one can pretend there is a less wish-to-be-gothic disposition thereunder.

Kylo Ren had, for some inexplicable reason, arrived.

“I understood this was a matter of urgency,” he stated as he trudged passed her before she could find her tongue. His voice oddly metallic from underneath the helmet. “So I have seen to it as to be resolved.”

“T-thank you,” Rey squeezed out, bothered by the idea of being now twice in the debt of this man. “I am sure Hux and the owners of the restaurant will be quite grateful, as this is indeed more than what can be asked from someone not there employed.”

“If you thank me,” he replied, “let it be for yourself alone. That the wish of giving happiness to you might add force to the other inducements which let me on, I shall not attempt to deny. But Hux or the owners owe me nothing. Much as I respect them, I believe I though only of you as I made this trip.”

Rey was much too embarrassed to say a word. Finally, after a brief pause, Kylo Ren added:

“You know my feelings on the subject, stay outside if you insist on freezing, though I see no sense in it.”

His statements were most confusing, as they did not line up with the demeanour by which he conducted himself over the few times they met so far. As far as she could tell, he had never treated her with anything other than contempt, although she had managed to coax him into aiding her during extraordinary circumstances.

“Very well, for what it is worth I am grateful that my time here is not to be wasted.”

“As is appropriate,” he commented, but with a smile she could not quite read.

As she started going over the tools he unceremoniously dropped in the middle of the room, Kylo removed his helmet and looked around the room. A look of surprise, which quickly transformed into concern took his features into possession.

“What,” Rey queried, furrowing hew own brow I turn.

“These, cans… it would seem I got here just in time.”

“What are you on about?”

“The patterns and drinking habits, they are not unfamiliar to me. How long has this place been left empty?”

“Some time, I reckon. Hardly any people can be bothered travling this far from the city.”

“Some people can,” he responded with a low voice, “but not the regular ones. Sand-people, and with the storm picking up they will be upon us any-”

As the first of the monstrous creatures burst through the door to the side she had not time to respond with words, and only as a course of reflex did she manage to dodge the swinging metal pipe the figure assaulted her with. Kylo’s lightsaber came to light with a hissing burst, and he quickly engaged the nearest of adversaries. In the corner of her eye she saw him making quick work of his enemy, but several more swarmed them from different directions. He would never be able to guard against all of them, especially whilst protecting her.

Luckily, he would not have to.

Her frantic but dexterous fingers found their way into the tool-box, and there it was. Not as fancy as Kylo’s blade, and far model and chunkier as far as handles go, but it would do the trick. The new health codes had made it impossible to keep using it in the kitchen, and thus the device had been delegated to the tool-box. Oh, never before had she been so grateful for otherwise idiotic rules.

The lightsaber awakened in her hand with a sharp crack of released energy. She noticed how Kylo flinched at the unexpected stimulus, and had to behead one of the creatures whom he left himself open to as a result. Their eyes looked, for just a split part of a second, before they instantly turned around positioned themselves shoulder to shoulder. It would not help in the long run, the horde of sand-people was clearly to vast to be entirely undone even with advanced kitchen-tools, but if they managed to cut down enough of them the others might fear them enough to retreat.

She heard Kylo roar behind her, and for once his temper seemed not only appropriate but warranted. And, certainly, this was not the time for careful thinking and faculty. Nothing in her head would help now, this was the time for action – for force – and she heard herself roar in answer to her battle-ally.

It was a blur of violence, struggle and surprising satisfaction. At one point she witnessed how Kylo almost without effort froze a barrage of plasma aimed at them in the air with mere force of will. Perhaps the First Order did have certain requirements for their managers, after all.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the battle was done. Whatever sand-people had not met their fate at their blades had fled, screaming back out into the storm. Usually they would be back in greater numbers, but Rey doubted it. If they had felt just the edge of the primal power she had accessed during that fight, they would not dare.

They turned, and looked at each other. Neither spoke. Kylo’s face was covered in sweat, his dark curls plastered on his forehead. Rey became aware of her breath, that would not subside even though the threat was averted. He stared at her, all intensity both body and face. Her eyes trailed down from his face, to his still activated lightsaber and then further down still.

Then they totally banged.


	8. Chapter 8

From the sound of it, there was less of a storm now. Rey had not noticed at which point the weather improved – too much of a storm had raved indoors as well, as if to overshadow the one outside. It just hadn’t been one made of nature, but flesh. 

She had no idea how much time had passed, only that they had been occupied for quite a large quantity of it. 

“Naturally, we had to, considering the storm,” she said without looking at him, as she scrambled to collect her scattered pieces of clothing. “The sand-people bust down the doors, it was the only way to keep warm.”

“The only way to keep warm,” he echoed, stiffness in his voice.

“And, frankly, I see little need to tell anyone, considering the circumstances.”

“You say that,” he remarked and she could feel his eyes on her, “yet you showed your true nature, true wishes, only moments ago. I can withhold my true feelings no longer; you must allow me to say how ardently I admire and love you… this force of yours, this power – just imagine what you could be! You are wasted on this place and these people, come with me, let me teach you your true limits, or rather, that you have none!”

“You are mistaken, Kylo, if you suppose the mode of your declaration affected me in any other way, than as it spared the concern which I might have felt in refusing you, had not behaved more like a gentleman!” It had, of course, but that could never be admitted. Her life was ordered to her liking; she had plans for the future, and for her and Finn. Did she not? “You, sir, are in no position to tell me my feelings or disposition!”

“You say that, but your true feelings betray you.”

She turned to face him, confused but angry still at his presumption. She grasped at the anger, it seemed safer than whatever else were to be found.

“If my inner working is so obvious, then you must also know what a spoiled child I regard you! Circumstances made this happen, and the stars will not align in such a fortuneless way again, I will make sure of it!”

She could tell that his temper was rising in response to her own, and cursed the fact that it tickled her fancy even as the anger roared. Perhaps the best way to tame this impudent man was not with words but rather…-

Finn barged in, and interrupted her dangerous line of thought. He gasped for air as he saw them, and she was instantly reminded that most of her clothing remained on the floor. 

“My god, Rey, I am so sorry. What has he done to you?”

“The doing was mostly hers, although I was pleased to be of some assistance,” Kylo mockingly responded, suddenly calm again. 

“You fiend!”

“Finn! No!”

Finn rushed Kylo, apparently in defence of her. For a short horrified moment, she thought Kylo would ignite his lightsaber, but instead he simply met Finn’s attack with laughter and willingly engaged in a brawl. Finn, however, apparently proved to be less of a push-over than he expected, and after he took a punch to the face his features darkened and became dangerous. 

Time to break the boys up. 

“That-is-enough!” She yelled, using the momentum of their struggle to push them apart. “Kylo has not done anything wrong,” not what she really implied moments ago, but she knew it to be true, “and you have no right to behave like this, Finn!”

“Cowards and thieves often try to defend things, which they delude themselves to have rights of possession over,” Kylo Ren commented while touching his swollen upper lip.

“And you,” she turned to him, “are nowhere near the adult in the room, antagonizing someone clearly upset. Listen, Finn, it’s not what you think.”

“As he clearly did not force himself on you, I can only conclude that you slept with him willingly,” Finn threw out his hands, exasperated. “What more is there to add, then, I wonder?”

“What more indeed,” Kylo commented frostily. “Perhaps you would like to enlighten Rey of why her tools was not present here, from the start, but rather suspiciously stashed away near the safe at the restaurant?”

“What are you talking about, Kylo?”

Rey could not quite make sense of the statement, but Finn’s features briefly betrayed there to be some substance to the remark.

“History repeats itself, and those bound by their past relive it, as I imagine this sorry excuse for a person certainly proves. When I fired him from the first order, it was because he had stolen countless credits from the system – all the while hardly ever doing the work he was employed for.”

“Lies, and stories made up by the hand-picked lapdogs of Snoke de Bourgh! Don’t listen to him, Rey, we have something special.”

“I… I don’t know anymore…”

Too much of what Kylo said did line up. Finn rarely spoke of his past, and when he did so they had to drag it out of him. Furthermore, she had seen him sneaking around the back office, but she always assumed he merely tried to avoid his regular tasks… 

“We could read his mind, but frankly he seems much to vapid for the effort to be justified.” Kylo fished up a pocket-telephone-device, and smiled disdainfully at Finn, “luckily it would be easier to simply check his phone. Do you really think you would have been evenly matched with me? My attention was occupied with this task, instead.”

He casually clicked around for a second, and then held up pictures taken of the safe and back-office.

“Like I said, the past repeats itself. We found he employed the same recognizance strategy before he stole from the Empire. There are plenty of notes to.”

Finn was about to say something, but then he simply turned and ran back out the door, which was the final confirmation Rey needed. She looked at Kylo, again impressed but still annoyed at his untampered ways and wild (if, possibly partially correct) assumptions. 

“I have made my case,” Kylo said, now reserved. “Both regarding my feelings towards yourself, and the man who just left us. You can make an informed decision yourself, whatever it may be.”

“In all seriousness though, you have not been clear – in any way.”

“Well,” he actually blushed at that remark, which she found softened her heart quite a bit, “I have been as clear as I have been able, for what it is worth!”

“And I am as of yet unsure whether you are asking me out on a date, or trying to get me to come and work for the First Order.”

“Can it not be both?”

“Well, no.” Or could it? The thought was dizzying. “And besides, what would everyone think, and to the best of my knowledge, Lady Snoke is quite strict and old fashioned, I doubt she would approve of me no matter which capacity you envision for me.”

“Oh, I envision quite a bit,” he replied while slowly moving towards her. It brought about a tingling in her stomach, which then continued downward in a familiar fashion. “And if others cannot, we will break them, you know we can do it.”

“Well, we shall see,” she conceded as started to undo what little garments she had on. “All that is in the future is it not?”

“Indeed, and I only much cared for the future.”

“As you keep saying,” she answered with a smile. “Speaking of the very immediate future, where did you put that mask of yours? I suspect it may well come into play.”

The end.  
(In theatres 4st of may)

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by @Linnea


End file.
